


Crazy in Love

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Junhong waits every night for a certain vampire to come and feed from him





	Crazy in Love

Junhong sits on his bed, leaning back against the headboard as his arms and legs are lying lifelessly on the crumpled sheets. He lolls his head back so that he’s leaning against the wall, his eyes lidded as his hot breath seeps past his chapped lips. The bedroom is eerily quiet and even though his window is wide open, there wasn’t a single sign of life outside. Not even a single cricket sung despite it being the summer, it was as if the whole world had gone to sleep yet here he was, wide awake and afraid almost. 

Junhong focuses his eyes on the moonlight shining on the floor, watching the way the shadows warp the soft glow. He nervously shifts his foot away from the light on his bed hiding away as if he’d be burnt if exposed. Suddenly the light vanishes and Junhong is left in the dark. He turns his head and he meets a pair of glowing red eyes, they’re nothing short of hunger and lust. Those eyes trail all over his body and Junhong instinctively clenches his thighs together, he was wearing nothing more than his boxers and a large white dress shirt that wasn’t his own. The figure moves to the bed then, perched between his now spread thighs in a heartbeat. 

“Yongguk,” Junhong says breathlessly and Yongguk looks down at him with a frown, almost distastefully. The truth was, vampires were not gentle lovers. The nonsense regarding Twilight and all other romantic tropes of vampirism were lies. It was something Junhong had learned the first night he’d met Yongguk, correction, the first night Yongguk had attacked him. Vampires when hungry ran solely on instinct. They were animalistic almost in the ways that they hunted their prey, following people anywhere from a few minutes to multiple weeks. The existence of vampires were still a myth really, Junhong had just been one of the unlucky ones.

“You’ve been drinking again,” cold fingers on his jaw force him to turn his attention back to the angry vampire above him and Junhong doesn’t deny it. Chances are Yongguk had followed him from the bar and there wasn’t much he could say when said vampire could smell the alcohol in his blood anyways. Junhong closes his eyes as he leans back, inviting the vampire to smell him, as he always did. Yongguk does just that, running his nose along the expanses of skin with his brows furrowed, his eyes glowing almost dangerously. Junhong knows that Yongguk doesn’t like it when he drinks or smokes, Yongguk had said it made his blood smell wrong and that he preferred Junhong’s natural scent most. 

It was the reason why Yongguk kept him alive after all. 

“You only drink when you’re upset, what made you this way?” Yongguk’s voice holds no ounce of sympathy in it. Junhong wants to shove him away and scoff but instead he merely lies there, lifeless as the vampire noses at his throat. All he could think about was how he’d have to clean his sheets again, there would be stains when Yongguk left be it from blood or semen. His lips fall open when he feels an open mouthed kiss on his jugular followed by the sneaky scratch of very sharp fangs. Junhong is drawn out of his thoughts when Yongguk grasps his neck not too lightly, he forgot, Yongguk hated when he wasn’t being listened to. He sighs and tries to tell his brain that he wasn’t in any real danger, yet the warning signals continued to fire rapidly in his head.

“Do you really care? I know you don’t so why bother, just take what you need and leave,” Junhong says with venom lacing his words as he glares into the vampire’s red orbs. Yongguk seems to take this as rejection and he backs off, perching himself on the other side of the bed as he tilts his head and observes Junhong. The human takes a deep breath and rubs his throat after the assault. Yongguk stands and only then does Junhong take in what he’s wearing, nothing more than a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top, his feet were bare and his long curly hair covered his eyes ever so slightly, not enough to hide those hungry eyes however.

“I care because you belong to me, your body and blood are mine. But I will never force you, you know that. If you do not want me here I’ll leave, I’ll find someone else for tonight,” Junhong watches helplessly as Yongguk approaches the window. It was true. Aside from the initial attack Yongguk never forced Junhong to give him blood, it all came down to the humans’ own weakness, he lack of self control regarding the vampire’s touch. One so addicting and delicious that Junhong would have mistaken him as an incubus if he didn’t know better. The thought of Yongguk touching another caused jealousy to burn deep inside of him. He knew better. He knew that Yongguk was merely taunting him as he always did, just enough to make him fall. 

Yongguk had chosen him and Junhong was well aware of that considering how often the vampire came to him. And even though he knew that Yongguk wouldn’t go to anyone else… he still fell for it every single time. Junhong scrambles off of the bed and he stumbles over to the vampire with legs he hadn’t used in hours. He feels a chill run up his spine as his feet touch the cold floors and he falls towards the vampire, shuddering when he’s caught. Junhong desperately clings to him, wrapping his arms around Yongguk’s smaller frame to keep him from escaping. Yongguk doesn’t say a word and he lets go as soon as he notices that Junhong has regained his balance.

“Don’t search for anyone else. You’re not allowed to,” Junhong says in a stubborn tone, a furrow between his brows as he stomps his foot uselessly on the floor. He has no idea how long Yongguk has lived yet here he was acting like a complete child despite being 22. Yongguk lifts his head in amusement and he looks over Junhong with a sigh. 

“Things would go much smoother if only you were more honest Junhong. Why deny how much you want me? You act as if all I do is take from you when in truth, you take from me as well. You tell me not to search for others yet you seek others when you think I’m not around. I know that you kissed that boy at the bar, be honest with me,” Junhong freezes and he doesn’t know why he’s shocked. Of course Yongguk would know. Junhong didn’t even bother trying to hide it really. He’d been sitting beside a man named Daehyun at the bar and Daehyun just so happened to have really inviting lips, so Junhong may have gotten a little carried away. His drunken mind probably wanted to make Yongguk jealous or something. 

Judging by Yongguk’s darkening aura it probably worked.

“I do not like to share Junhong, you are aware of this. I do not drink from others, you do not touch others, that is all that I ask,” as Junhong looks at the creature of night in front of him he wonders if Yongguk had a heart. He wondered if the vampire felt anything other than lust and thirst towards him. Possibly it’d only been him who was foolish enough to involve feelings in a purely physical relationship. Junhong shakes his head to himself unaware of how closely Yongguk is observing him. Junhong just needs to be touched really, another night full of empty passion would be enough to feed him until the next. He wraps his arms around the vampire’s neck and he captures his lips.

Yongguk as expected returns the kiss on pure instinct, his hands reaching down to grab at Junhong’s ass before he pats it. Junhong gets the hint and he jumps into the vampire’s arms, wrapping his long legs around Yongguk’s thin torso in fear that he might fall. He knows that Yongguk was more than able to support him but the fear would always be there. As Yongguk growls into his mouth and shoves him none too gently against the wall Junhong gasps, the sound of a picture frame falling becomes white noise when he focuses on the vampire. Junhong throws his head back when Yongguk digs his nails into his thighs and he doesn’t have a chance to breathe before he feels plump lips against his throat.

Junhong’s eyes flutter closed as Yongguk kisses along the thin skin of his neck, nipping here and there to tease but never actually making the bite. Junhong knows what he was doing. It was something he did every time. Yongguk wanted him to beg, to whine, to desperately offer himself like some kind of toy. Every time he’d tell himself that he wouldn’t stoop that low but every time he felt Yongguk’s delicate kisses and cold fingertips against his skin he’d forget. The thought of keeping his pride was one that would always be forgotten as soon as he fell into those glowing red eyes. Junhong holds Yongguk’s gaunt cheeks in his hands and he closes his eyes in shame as he pulls the vampire close,

“Bite me please, remind me that I’m yours,” Junhong whispers and he can feel his cheeks flushing. Yongguk smiles against his skin and he’s given no warning as sharp teeth sink into his skin. Junhong’s initial reaction is to shake and tense up, but as Yongguk’s hands begin to wander and soothe him he calms. Junhong completely relaxes in Yongguk’s arms and he listens to the sound of his blood leaving his body, the sound is utterly mesmerizing and the dull ache becomes one of pleasure, causing his cock to harden in his boxers. When Junhong begins rutting against Yongguk shamelessly the vampire stops, pulling away after licking at the wound.

“How is it you still taste so sweet even with all of that shit in your blood?” Yongguk mutters under his breath and Junhong doesn’t answer. He isn’t sure he’s supposed to. He feels slightly woozy due to how much Yongguk had drinken from him and he feels afraid, the vampire has never taken this much from him before. Junhong can feel his eyes closing and he flinches when a cold hand cups his cheek, the temperature shocking him wide awake for a millisecond. Yongguk’s expression is unreadable, those red eyes seem to be conveying something he doesn’t understand but he isn’t sure if he’s meant to. 

“Just a little more Junhong, let me help you,” Yongguk says in that soothing voice of his and Junhong lets out a weak moan when he feels a hand cupping his hard on. Confused by the sudden gentle gesture he nods his head, letting Yongguk carry him over to the bed before he’s set down. Junhong doesn’t have the energy to even move and so he lays there lifelessly, his shirt ridden up and showing his abdomen. Through his hazy state he knows that something is strange, usually by now Yongguk would have stripped and prepared him sloppily before fucking him into the mattress. The vampire rarely puts his needs first when it came to sex, yes he always made sure he was pleasured and not hurt but he had trouble controlling his instincts.

“Your mind is wandering, what are you thinking about when I’m here with you?” Junhong looks down between his legs and Yongguk bites his inner thigh. The pain courses through him and it makes his cock twitch in his boxers. Junhong can feel tears filling his eyes as Yongguk licks at the new bite mark, one that would probably scar like the others. He’s exhausted but he won’t protest to having the vampire touch him more, he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. The last goodbye had been four days ago and that had been much too long for Junhong. Of course his pride kept him from seeking the vampire sooner.

Junhong doesn’t answer the question and he lies down on the bed, closing his eyes as Yongguk pulls down his boxers so that they’re resting mid thigh. He bites his lower lip when a hot breath flutters over his cock and his thighs quiver when Yongguk’s cold grip wraps around him. Junhong covers his face as the vampire begins to stroke him to completion, his body is so sensitive and he’s been waiting for Yongguk’s touch that it takes a simple lick to the cockhead to push him over the edge. Tears roll down his cheeks as he moans and shudders, his body jolting at the intensity of his orgasm. Yongguk cleans him up and Junhong twitches in oversensitivity every time that tongue runs over his spent length.

After the high is always the fall and Junhong knows that he should take care of Yongguk as well but his body isn’t listening to him. His mind is in shambles and his tears don’t stop falling, small sniffles escaping him as he rolls over to his side. Junhong can’t say a thing as he falls deeper into his emotions, unable to escape the horrible feeling inside of his chest. Yongguk simply watches, a sigh hiding behind his lips as he pulls up Junhong’s boxers. Junhong can’t stop even when Yongguk tenderly covers him in his duvet, he can only shake harder and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. There’s so much on his mind, so much he wishes he could say but all he can say is,

“I love you,” Junhong cries as he looks into those glowing red eyes. Yongguk blinks slowly and he kneels beside the bed, holding Junhong’s face in his hands before he wipes the tears with the pads of his thumbs. Yongguk pulls him closer and he kisses him gently on the lips, moulding their lips together as he moves with a deep breath. Junhong remains motionless against the lifeless kiss, his heart aching more at the appeasement. Yongguk pulls away and he pauses, as if he’s thinking of what he should do next. Junhong lies in wait for a reply to his confession.

“I know,” Yongguk whispers and he stands before walking away from the bed. Junhong doesn’t follow, he doesn’t even move, remaining rolled up in his duvet as if it could protect his heart. Yongguk walks over to the window and he touches the curtains, the thin satin darkening when Junhong’s tears seep into their fabric. 

“Why do you continue to torture me? I know that you don’t understand what it’s like for me but it hurts Yongguk. It hurts so much but I can’t say no. I can never say no to you,” Junhong cries and he sounds pathetic he knows it. But at this point the damage has been done and there was no repair for the night. He could regret and fix himself in the morning but while Yongguk was here he needed to say what he could. The vampire looks over his shoulder and Junhong grips the duvet tightly to hide his trembling hands. As he continues to look at the man he loves he wonders if he even does, they didn’t know each other’s favourite colours or their favourite bands. Junhong didn’t even know how Yongguk came to be. 

But maybe this insanity could be considered love.

“Junhong, we spoke of this when we came to an agreement,” Yongguk says quietly and Junhong wants to scream.

“You  _ attacked _ me, you attacked me! What kind of agreement is this? You say that I get you in return but really all you do is take from me. I have nothing left to give Yongguk, you have my blood, you have my body, you have my heart. What’s mine anymore? These feelings? Because I don’t want them and you don’t want them, so what am I supposed to do?” Junhong tries to keep his voice down but his voice is breaking. His facade is fading, if he even had one to begin with. Yongguk remains stone faced as always, god Junhong wished that he’d show some emotion, it’d feel less lonely if he did. 

“Sleep Junhong, rest and get the alcohol out of your system. You’re not thinking straight,” Yongguk replies and Junhong takes a deep breath. He says nothing more and he turns away from the window, away from the vampire. Junhong buries himself deep in the duvet and he grits his teeth. He won’t cry. He won’t cry anymore. Not in front of Yongguk. He’ll wait until he leaves.

“... If I could find my heart I would give it to you, I’m sorry Junhong but I can’t let you go. I’m selfish and I will keep you by my side until I can figure out what you mean to me,” Yongguk mutters under his breath. And when Junhong sits up and turns around, Yongguk is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... this turned out more angsty than I expected  
> I don't know what to say about this tbh, I guess I'm in a mood :D  
> \- Airi


End file.
